


A Wish Upon A Star

by little_ast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Light Angst, Loneliness, Outer Space, Planets, Stars, although technically not an alien but still an alien, anyways probs gonna update these tags when im not sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ast/pseuds/little_ast
Summary: Floating, within a vast sea of inky blackness for who knows how long...... you sometimes wish for something more.When you finally get that chance for something more, how are you supposed to react?





	A Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uhh, this was a bit of a passion project I had for a few months that I worked hard to work on...... before I found out this was the same concept as Oh My Goddess. Woops. Well, this has been sitting in my WIP folder for a few months now and I'm only finishing it right now. This'll probably be a two parter, or maybe I'll split it into 2 parts. Who knows? Anyways enjoy this bad thing I wrote at 1 am lmao.

Have you ever wondered what it was like to be amongst the stars?

Just picture this- you’re sitting out somewhere outside, the cool evening air wafting over you as you look up into the endless sea of the sky. Those shimmering dots scattered amongst the endless sea of blue… have you ever thought of what it would be like to be one with them?  
I’ve never had to wonder that throughout my entire life. For as long as I can remember, I’ve floated in this endless space. Months, years, decades, centuries… I’m not quite sure how long. All I know is that I’ve been here for a long time. For the early parts of my life, that sea was the only thing I ever saw.

That was, until I met Koray.

I remember hearing their voice. Their voice…. is something that cannot be merely described by words alone. Their voice reverberated throughout my body, this new sensation of… life, I suppose- coursing through me. I guess you could say that was when I was truly ‘born’.  
Ever since, I have had something I hadn’t had in a long time- shelter. Affection. I finally had that one thing that I was missing from my memories.

A guardian.

Whenever I look back at those years of isolation, stagnation… I look at it with this wrenching feeling in me. It was this sort of overwhelming emotion that would come to mind every single time I thought of those years.   
For more years to come, I would not know what that feeling is. All I knew was that it didn’t feel good, and I didn’t want others to feel the things that I had felt.

My job was simple- watch over a planet, wait until Koray assigned me a being from that planet, and then protect them. It sounded simple, right? Well, when said planet has over seven billion people inhabiting it…. that job can become a little confusing. It was hard for Koray to keep track of the people in the planet, so he even had to hire a few of my colleagues to help him sort out each of these beings.  
I was never told to do much- all I did was watch over this planet, and wait for further instructions.

Based on what I had seen throughout the years, I had always thought that the inhabitants of Earth were… rather savage. The way they waged war, how they harmed others… it had always seemed rather barbaric and nonsensical to me. Why would they do something like hurt their own kind? For their own gain? For power? I never understood…

And then- I remember feeling that familiar voice yet again. I was looking down on Earth as per usual, until I had heard an announcement that surrounded me. “Please come to Koray immediately.”  
I was confused. Why did Koray wish to call me? Did I do something wrong, or….?  
Well, it wasn’t something I could ponder long on. So immediately, I floated over to Koray- accidentally bumping into a few of the other stars along the way. Koray sat upon his own planet, as elegant as usual. It was hard to make out their appearance from how bright their glow was, although I barely managed to spot their silhouette.

I quickly bowed as soon as I saw Koray, “You wished to see me?”

Koray hummed, “Yes. It is fantastic that you have come immediately, since I have important instructions that you must follow.”

“Yes, and what are these instructions?”

“Well…. you are aware of the role of the Stars, correct?”

I nodded. Of course I was. Our main goal in our lives was to protect the inhabitants of this universe, and Koray was the boss of this specific system. 

“I wish for you to become a guardian.”  
I stood there, frozen.

“A….are you certain? Did you mistaken me for another one of the others?” Becoming a guardian over a specific person was considered a high honor. If you are blinded to become the guardian of someone, you dedicate every bit of your loyalty to them- even dying for them, in extreme cases. The rank was only gifted to those Koray favored.

“Yes, I indeed am certain of my decision. You have shown vigilant training, and have been patient with me throughout the years. I believe this is merely a reward for your hard work.”

I was extremely giddy with excitement, but I managed to slowly inhale and exhale- calming myself down, “A…alright. So what is the specific being I shall guard over?”

Suddenly, mist had appeared right in front of me- some of it slightly dissipating, colors slowly seeping into the mist until it showed what seemed to be a hologram of…. a human boy. He seemed to be sitting on one of those trees down on Earth, a forlorn look on his face as he stared up into the sky. His hands seemed to be stuffed into some strangely puffy shirt, with long sleeves that reached down to his wrists. His black clothed legs hung off of the tree branch as he swung them around.

“Mm… I understand.”

As soon as those words were uttered from my lips, a cold light had enveloped me- the last thing within my vision being Koray’s grin “Good luck.”


End file.
